El reflejo de George, es Fred
by makesomenoiise
Summary: SPOILERS de DH! Es duro mirarse en el espejo y ver el reflejo de tu difunto hermano. Porque el reflejo de George Weasley, es Fred. Porque el reflejo de George es lo único que le queda de su gemelo.


**Oneshoot Fred-George. No acostumbro a hacer historias así, que hablan de la muerte de un ser querido... Pero amo a Fred y a George. Adoro a los gemelos Weasley, y, aunque sean ficticios, me dolió tanto la muerte de Fred como le hubiera podido doler a un familiar, puede que no tanto que como a George, pero casi.**

**Y es que amaba a Frederic Weasley, no hay razón para amarlo más que a George, porque son prácticamente iguales, simplemente, lo amo un poco más, eso es todo.**

**Me he inspirado para este Oneshoot en el capítulo que estoy escribiendo para "Infieles", en el que será el cumpleaños de Fred y George y reinará la tristeza porque uno de los cumpleañeros ya no está. Y a raíz de ése pequeño detalle de la historia, he decidido hacerlo más amplio con un Oneshoot, para mis gemelos Weasley.**

**Siempre aquí, Fred (L)**

**______________________**

**EL REFLEJO DE GEORGE**

**_Pandora Lover_**

Es duro mirarse en el espejo y ver el reflejo de tu difunto hermano, pero más duro aún es verlo sin su característica sonrisa, sin su humor siempre presente, sin ese rostro de bromista que lo caracterizaba. Es duro verle llorar, es duro descubrir que cuando tratas de consolarle, estás consolándote a tí mismo.

George Weasley siempre había sido la sonrisa de la casa, el auge de felicidad en los duros momentos y en los no tan duros, el humor, la diversión, las bromas... Todo aquello había quedado atrás desde la batalla final, desde el mismo día en el que Fred Weasley, su hermano, su gemelo, la otra parte de sí mismo, había fallecido. Es duro perder a alguien tan cercano a ti, es duro perder a alguien incluso que no sea cercano, pero más duro es perder a tu gemelo, a la otra parte de sí mismo. Porque el día en el que Fred Weasley cerró los ojos y abandonó el mundo de los vivos, no sólo se fue la alegría de la Madriguera, ni el más jovial de los Weasley... No, cuando Fred Weasley se sumergió en el mundo de los muertos, se llevó una parte de George con él.

Y era inutil negarlo, era estúpido rechazar la evidencia. Una parte de George había muerto, y aunque toda su familia se volcara especialmente en él para sacarlo adelante, habían pasado dos largos y duros años desde la batalla final, y el caracter fuerte de George había quedado reducido a cenizas.

Ya no habría bromas, ni humor, ni diversión, ni sonoras carcajadas, ni siquiera habría sonrisas por parte del gemelo. Ni siquiera cuando encontró en Angelina una fuente de apoyo incondicional, ni siquiera el día en el que ésta le comunicó que estaba embarazada de él.

Ya no habría cumpleaños felices, porque el 1 de Abril se había convertido en un día oscuro y desolador para la familia Weasley, porque no podían celebrar el cumpleaños de los gemelos si faltaba uno, por más que se empeñaran en organizar comidas y reuniones familiares que estaban destinadas al fracaso y al llanto. El 1 de Abril, el día de los inocentes en Gran Bretaña, el maravilloso día en el que Molly dio a luz a dos hermosos gemelos que resultaron ser joviales y traviesos...

Ese supuesto día de felicidad y alegría se había convertido en una pesadilla para todos, sobretodo para George, quien no podía dejar de recordar cómo habían sido las anteriores celebraciones con Fred, en la que las tartas estallaban con sus artilugios de bromas, llenándolos a todos de nata y chocolate, en las que Molly los regañaba por su desconsideración con aquel trabajado y laborioso pastel pero que no tardaba en reír a carcajadas, en los que los gemelos espíaban con las orejas extensibles qué les iban a regalar y luego se hacían los sorprendidos cuando abrían los regalos de sus seres queridos, mandándose miradas de complicidad.

Es duro ver ahora que todos esos cumpleaños se ven interrumpidos por el llanto. Porque no es tan duro mirarse en el espejo como comprobar que los demás ven lo mismo que tú, al difunto hermano. Imposible de soportar los rostros descompuestos de sus familiares y amigos cuando lo miran a la cara y se encuentran con lo que han perdido, imposible ver cómo tratan de aguantar el llanto para no herir más sus sentimientos, aunque le duela lo mismo que se echen a llorar frente a él a que salgan corriendo disculpándose para ir a llorar lejos.

Imposible, vivir sin Fred es imposible.

George a considerado la idea de hacerse la cirugía, de operarse para no hacer sufrir más a su familia, cambiarse la cara, cambiar de identidad. Pero siempre ha encontrado motivos para hacerlo, y es que, el físico es lo único que le queda de Fred. ¿Qué pasaría si se mirara en el espejo y no vería a su hermano? Entonces sí, entonces tendría la sensación de haberlo perdido definitivamente, de no tener a qué atenerse para continuar vivo.

El reflejo de George es lo único que le queda de Fred.

Es curioso cómo se puede perder tantas cosas en un sólo segundo, en un segundo en el que dos simples palabras, un hechizo imperdonable, viaja desde la varita del mago quien la lanza hacia su víctima. Ese segundo que hizo perder mucho más que un miembro a la familia Weasley. Era doloroso recordar cada broma, cada segundo vivido junto a Fred y, seguidamente, recordar cómo le habían arrebatado todos esos segundos en uno solo, privándole de la compañía de su gemelo.

George aún recordaba un momento preciso de su existencia, cuando los gemelos tenían tres años y habían estado viendo a escondidas una película de terror, porque Charlie siempre les decía que lo mejor de ellas era que te hacían reír de lo falsas y malas que eran. De modo que, a pesar de las objeciones de Molly, decidieron verla.

Fue tal el miedo que sintieron que terminaron abrazados en el sofá, muy junto el uno del otro. George no recuerda si terminaron de ver o no la película, sólo recuerda que, cuando llegó el momento de subir a su dormitorio, Fred se colocó delante de él para subir las escaleras.

- ¿No te da miedo ir el primero? - le había preguntado George.

- Sí, pero soy el mayor y tengo que cuidar de ti.

- Eso no es verdad, somos gemelos.

- Sí, pero yo salí de la tripa de mamá antes que tú - apuntó Fred.

- ¡Porque me empujaste! - discrepó George.

- Vale, ¿quieres ir tú el primero?

- ...No.

- Pues entonces pégate a mí y no te separes.

El gemelo recordaba haber asentido y obedecido todas y cada una de las palabras del que acababa de descubrir que era su gemelo mayor. Recordaba cómo Fred se había convertido en un héroe para él desde aquella noche, pues a pesar de que sabía que estaba muerto de miedo (porque con el tiempo, George se había acostumbrado a no sentir únicamente sus propios sentimientos y sensaciones, sino también los de su hermano), lo guió al dormitorio con paso firme, repitiéndole palabras de calma y apoyo cada vez que notaba que George tenía escalofríos.

Llegaron a su dormitorio y comenzaron a reír a carcajadas, silenciándose uno al otro para no despertar al resto de la familia, pero sin poder dejar de sonreír. Habían tardado quince minutos en subir desde el salón a la habitación, cuando normalmente sólo tardaban un minuto, como máximo.

Abandonaron la idea de las literas para tumbarse juntos en la cama de George, habían logrado llegar al dormitorio, pero no por ello sentían menos temor que hacía unos minutos.

- Fred - lo llamó su gemelo pasados unos minutos de silencio.

- ¿Qué, Giorgi?

- Gracias.

- No me des las gracias, tonto - sonrió Fred -. Yo siempre voy a estar aquí para lo que necesites, yo siempre voy a cuidar de ti.

George sonrió y se acomodó en la cama dispuesto a dormir. Pasaron unos minutos antes de que volviera a susurrar:

- Fred.

- ¿Mmmm? - contestó somnoliento.

- Yo también.

- ¿Tú también qué?

- Yo también voy a estar siempre aquí para lo que necesites, yo también voy a cuidar siempre de ti.

Fred sonrió en la penumbra de la habitación y agarró de la mano a su hermano, diciéndole que le había escuchado. Y George aún recuerda que durmieron así, uno junto al otro, agarrados de la mano, como si jamás nadie pudiera separarlos.

Y hoy llora por esos hermosos recuerdos, y Fred llora también en su reflejo en el espejo, porque George faltó a su palabra. No hay día que pase que no se pregunte qué hubiera ocurrido si hubiera estado con su gemelo en la batalla final, si hubiera podido impedir de alguna forma aquella crueldad que el destino les tenía reservada.

- Tenía que haber estado contigo, hermano - le dice a su reflejo, mientras lágrimas cristalinas ruedan por sus mejillas -. Te prometí que estaría para lo que necesitaras, que cuidaría de ti... Y te he fallado...

Sollozos desesperados salen de sus labios mientras hace inútiles esfuerzos por enjugar sus lágrimas.

- George - oye una voz procedente del espejo -. George, mírame...

El aludido pega un respingo al oír su propia voz algo distorsionada, pero aquel sonido no sale de sus labios, salen de los labios de su reflejo. Aturdido, se frota los ojos con impaciencia, sin creerse lo que ve.

- ¿F-Fred? - pregunta al borde del desmayo.

- No llores, Giorgi - sonríe llamándolo como lo hacía cuando eran críos -. Tú no tienes la culpa de lo que pasó - lo consuela.

El gemelo no puede dar crédito a lo que ven sus ojos pero está claro que no puede ser un error. Su reflejo es Fred, su sonrisa ligeramente torcida, su casi imperceptible lunar sobre el labio superior, su rostro siempre jovial...

- Yo también te he fallado, George. Prometí que estaría contigo cuando me necesitaras, y no lo he estado durante estos dos años... Prometí que te cuidaría y llevas dos años maltratándote a ti mismo...

- Fred...

- Oh, vamos, Giorgi. No hagas como que no me has oído - bromea divertido -, ya sabes que yo nunca creí que oyeras menos sólo por que te faltara una oreja, yo siempre supe que lo hacías porque había cosas que preferías no escuchar, como cuando mamá nos regañaba...

Y, por primera vez desde hace demasiado tiempo, George sonríe, sonríe desde dentro, una sonrisa directa al alma, al corazón, porque ahora que Fred está con él, se siente vivo, se siente capaz.

- No volveré a dejarte sólo, Giorgi.

Y, tras esta dulce promesa, el reflejo de Fred desaparece del espejo, volviendo a aparecer el confundido pero sonriente rostro de George. Y sonríe aún más, Fred siempre ha sido así, se va sin despedirse, vuelve sin avisar.

- Tú siempre estás conmigo, Fred - le dice al espejo, aunque sabe bien que su reflejo es él mismo -. Aquí, hermano - añade colcocándo una mano sobre su corazón -. Siempre aquí.

______________________

**Como es la primera vez que escribo algo tan triste, me gustaría saber vuestra opinión, más que nada para saber si hacerlo más a menudo o no.**

**Un beso!**


End file.
